You and I
by Akrim
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots or drabbles, short or long about Nami and Trafalgar Law. Beware of Spoilers.
1. Treasure

Treasure

"Don't you dare die on me!"

Everything was starting to blur. I felt so cold but his voice was so strong, so firm. He had truly tried his hardest to keep me alive as long as he could but we both knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Law…" I breathed weakly and he looked down at me. His eyes were both worried and furious. I knew I was dying and so did he. He was a doctor after all.

"You have to hold on a little longer, Nami-ya," he said firmly, pressing the bloodied cloth harder on my stomach to try and stop the bleeding, but I had already lost too much blood. My vision was starting to fade in and out and I could barely distinguish between reality and dream.

I was so cold. My body hurt like hell and really all I wanted was to go to sleep. But Law wouldn't let me. He was desperately keeping me awake. I closed my eyes because it got too hard to keep them open and I could feel myself drifting away slowly.

I hadn't meant to end my life like this, but it was alright. I fought hard for my dream, I fought for my nakama. Now I was able to die in peace even though I didn't fulfill all that I wanted to. Even though there were still things waiting for me I felt happy. I had met people who became family, who made me the happiest woman on earth. I was fine dying for them.

Or for Law.

I was ready to die.

"Do you remember, Nami-ya?" His voice was calm, the calmest I heard him during this mess.

I wondered if he had finally accepted my undeniable death.

I opened my eyes slowly, coughing up blood. Damn that light and damn that pain.

Immediately Law braced my head and helped me into a more comfortable sitting position.

I leaned on his chest and he put his arms around me as best he could with the seastone shackles. Then he grabbed the cloth again and pressed it against the wound. I felt him kiss my head and I was tempted to close my eyes again to enjoy his affection but he didn't let me.

"Do you remember the map?"

I leaned more into him because my strength was leaving me fast and I could feel my consciousness slipping away. But I did remember. Deep down I remembered the treasure map. I remembered my promise.

"You promised to go treasure hunting with me, Nami-ya. I promised to take you to wherever there was treasure. You cannot die until you fulfilled that promise or you'll end up in hell!"

I laughed and coughed up more blood. "You're funny," I said hoarsely. "I'm gonna end in hell anyways."

"There is still a lot of treasure out there waiting for you, Nami-ya, so don't you dare die now. Mugiwara-ya'll be here soon and you'll be all fine, you just need to hang on a little longer. Do you understand, Nami-ya?"

He tried his hardest to keep me alive. Just like a true friend, like a lover would do. He was doing a great job and I was sorry for not being stronger, but I knew I couldn't keep that promise anymore.

"Nami-ya, we wanted to go there together. We were excited to gold, gold … and even more

gold."

I chuckled quietly. "Yeah."

"I will take you there. Do you know that name? What was the island's name, Nami-ya?"

I tried to think about it but it got harder to focus and I couldn't even remember the map. My shallow breathing must have told him that I was getting worse. I felt him tense behind me and despair taking over.

"Nami-ya," he growled but all the anger wasn't directed towards me. I knew that. "I will take you there. I promised. And you promised to go there, too. You have to keep the promise."

"I'm sorry," I whispered and closed my eyes as the darkness finally took me to another place.


	2. Clouds

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D

This one is kinda a short sequel to a fanfiction still in progress. I hope I'll be able to post it soon :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clouds<p>

"Are there any clouds?"

"No."

"Ah, I thought so. It's a clear blue sky, right? The sun is shining on a wonderful bright and blue sky."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Things change all the time Law, so stop sulking. Luffy's exhausting enough."

I fell silent, listening closely to his beating heart. It was a soothing sound I really appreciated. After all that happened lately I was content to just enjoy the sound of my boyfriend's beating and very alive heart. It made me feel at ease, as if everything was going to be okay and nothing bad could happen to me. As if the whole world was alright and there was no evil out there, trying to hurt us.

We lie together in the grass; I had my head on his chest and Law's arm rested on my shoulder. I was fairly sure he was covering his eyes with the other one.

Gently, I stroked his cheek and I sighed contentedly. It had been a few weeks since we had seen one another, so I was enjoying the comfortable silence of his company. I was enjoying it ever more so now that I knew had him back for some time.

"I've never thought much about my future." I said. I knew Law was listening even though he said nothing in response. He still felt guilty and I hated it. It was no one's fault – except my own maybe. _If_ it was anyone's fault then it was _definitely_ mine. "My dream was to draw a map of the world but I never thought about what to do after that. I mean I'll do everything I can to help Luffy become the King of Pirates. But then what?"

"Not if become the Pirate King first."

I laughed and reached up to play with his hair. I liked doing that. His hair was soft and a bit longer than before. I liked that a lot.

"My captain still has the best navigator in the world. That's why Luffy is at an advantage. I'll take him wherever he wants me to. I may not be able to see anymore but I'll just have to rely more on my other senses. I know I can do it, so don't get your hopes up, _Tora-o_."

"What if I want my girlfriend to take me wherever _I_ want?"

I could practically feel his smirk and laughed quietly. "Then your girlfriend would probably do everything to make you happy."

"What if I want my girlfriend to find One Piece together with me?"

Slowly I lost my smile. He tried to be sweet and understanding, and I knew he would never force to me do something I did not want to, but asking me to choose between him and Luffy was like punch in the face. And he _knew_ that.

"You know the answer to that." I said sadly. I loved Law, but in a way I loved Luffy too. Luffy was my captain after all. He was the one captain I'd follow until he told me that he didn't need me anymore. I owed him so much and even though I knew I could never make up to him, I still had to try.

Law drew small circles on my back and put his other arm on my waist.

"What if I wanted to spend more time with you, Nami-ya?"

"You're just being irrational, Law."

"No, Nami-ya. Imagine if I hadn't been there. You'd be dead now!"

I sighed and tried to stay calm. After everything that happened to me I had changed a lot. My temper would still rise at times but I had started to appreciate life more because I was no sure at all how much longer I'd be alive. After I caught myself a few times thinking that there was not even a tomorrow, I tried to change something.

Law was angry, I could tell that much but still, he held me close and didn't let go.

"I didn't think it would affect you so much. After all, we're pirates. Death awaits us anywhere. Maybe it's better we break up."

I don't know why I said that because I sick just thinking about a future without Law. That was a dark and sullen future I didn't want to face and whatever future I _would_ have to face I wanted him to be by my side. But of course I felt his sadness and my brush with death made me realize something. I didn't want to put him through all this shit, not if I could help it.

"No!" he said firmly and pulled me closer to him as if making his point clear. "I'll check on you more often and make sure Strawhat-ya takes better care of you."

Hearing his heart beating quicker made my pulse race. I was scared of losing him, but my condition wasn't getting better and even though I tried my hardest, and I fought very hard, I knew I would someday lose.

I sighed heavily, pressing my face into his chest. "I wanted to spend some quality time with you, Law and not start thinking about this again!" I said accusingly, poking his chest with my finger. "I ain't scared anymore, Law. No matter the enemy and no matter the torture, I have faced worse. I want you to stop feeling guilty already and just be happy. Enjoy the peace with me while it lasts because my experience tells me that it never lasts long. Our time is limited, too. I don't want to waste it any more than we already have."

He sighed and raised his head. "What would you like to do then?"

"I'd like to stay just like this and watch the clouds."

"…there are no clouds, Nami-ya."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed happily, putting my arms on his chest I pushed myself up and pressed my lips against his. They were soft and warm, as always. I cherished the moment because I knew it may be the last.

When he pulled away I pushed him on the ground and rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, about that future stuff," I started but stopped, unsure if I really wanted to think about it. Law wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close again.

"It's pretty easy for me, Nami-ya."

"Is it now?" I asked, wondering how it could that be so easy?

"You're _my _woman."

The way he said that made my heart beat hard in my chest. It made my skin tingle all over and

butterflies churn inside my belly. The way he said it almost made me hope for a tomorrow.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review<strong> :)


	3. Survivor

Another One Shot! :D

Thank you for all your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Survivor<p>

Law knew she wouldn't last much longer. He could tell by her limp body and how it was steadily growing colder. She was leaning on him heavily, all the strength already drained from her body.

She was losing too much blood and with those shitty shackles he wasn't able to properly close the wound. He needed to get the bullet out of her body and _soon, _if she was going to any change of surviving.

"Hold on, Nami-ya. Do you hear me? Mugiwara-ya'll be here soon."

Law was leaning against the hard, cold stone wall of their cell and holding Nami in his arms, still desperately trying to stop her wound from bleeding. It was lucky he wasn't chained to the wall. No matter how helpless he felt, without his efforts Nami would be dead for sure by now.

Nami's breathing grew more ragged every second and Law slowly started doubting his own words. It was Mugiwara's fault, anyway. If it wasn't for his stupid recklessness they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. So where the fuck was he now to make things alright again? His navigator was _dying_ in the surgeon's arms while the other captain seemingly _still_ did not grasp the severity of the situation. If they made it through all this, he'd cut him into so many pieces the younger captain would never be able to unite them again. He would _personally_ make sure of it.

Nami, still unconscious, was starting to shake slightly in his arms. Her body was going into shock, the medically inclined part of his brain supplied. She was growing colder, losing far too much blood. He needed to act _now_ but without his abilities or any supplies, or really _anything at all,_ he was reduced to nothing but strong arms and a firm voice, trying to keep her alive as long as it took for help to arrive.

With every second that Luffy didn't show up, Law seethed more and continued visualizing all sorts of torture for the straw hat boy. And oh how he intended to enjoy every fucking second of it. He'd torture him for as long as they spent time down here. He'd make Mugiwara see what real torture felt like.

Having been listening intently for any sound the entire time, the still unbroken silence infuriated Law. He would be able to hear it if Luffy made it there already. It wasn't like the other captain knew the meaning of the word subtlety. But there was no sound. No sounds at all and Law was losing hope.

Just like he had lost his family and Cora-san, he was again losing someone he'd let inside his heart. He hated everything about it so much. He hated himself especially since he wasn't able to prevent this from happening. He was older and strong enough now to protect those he considered family and yet, he had still failed.

"Hold on, Nami-ya. If you die you'll end up in hell. You're not strong enough for that, trust me. I've seen heaven and hell myself and you'll not be able to survive there even for a second."

He pushed harder on her wound, despite feeling drained from the prolonged exposure to the sea stone cuffs, he had to at least try. He had to do everything in his power to save her.

"I can tell that you don't want to go to hell, either. So – just don't, Nami-ya."

He figured, since he really couldn't do much – and he hated it, loathed feeling so…helpless – he'd try and talk to her. She was unconscious but if he was able to get her back just for a while he'd win _time_. Time that could decide life and death.

"Nami-ya, you cannot die on me. Not now."

Slowly, he felt his despair taking over. Usually, Law was a very reserved and seemingly cold person but in truth, he wasn't. He's just able to hide his feelings very well. But despair makes one do the weirdest things.

He was feeling weak. Guilty. Seeing her like this, feeling the life draining out of her bloodied body made him feel so empty. And it made him angry. Angry and empty, both at the same time.

"You know, I imagine you look a lot like my sister would, if she was still alive. The way you smile or the way you boss your crew around. This is how I like imagine my sister would be if she had gotten to grow up. A strong and independent woman."

A solemn expression crept upon his face, all anger vanishing and deep sadness taking over instead. With one hand he was still applying pressure against her wound and with the other he caressed her limp hand, his long, blood stained, fingers pausing over her wrist to feel her pulse. He needed to feel her, to know she was still alive – even if barely. Her ragged breath and unsteady heartbeat at least assured him of this one thing.

"Lamie is in heaven, though," he continued, his voice barely more than a whisper. "She was pure and she's definitely in heaven now."

His expression changed, his anger once again pushing away all other emotion as his thoughts drifted away from his little sister to the woman in his arms.

"But you're not pure, Nami-ya" he spat angrily. "You'll go to hell just for the things we did. You know exactly what I'm talking about. And don't forget your thievery. Or worse of all – the piracy. You'll sure as hell end up in hell and I'm telling you again, Nami-ya. You won't last a _second_ there. And I hope you're not stupid enough to believe that I'd get my ass down there and save you _again_?!" he growled despair taking over. The drastic shifting of his emotions was almost enough to make the world spin around him. He wasn't used to being so out of control.

Luffy was taking too long and Nami was not responding. He even wondered if he was actually talking to himself to calm down or if he really was just trying to get Nami to wake up. He knew it was impossible. That was a fact he knew from his experience as a doctor. From this point she had lost too much blood. She was too weak to wake up again. She was a woman after all. She was mortal. Not that he himself wasn't or Mugiwara or Zoro or Sanji weren't either. But their bodies were stronger than her's, they could take much more damage than hers without succumbing to death.

"If you hold on long enough, Nami-ya – " he paused, hesitating. After Doflamingo's defeat, Law had been striving for love and certainty. He started following new goals, walking different paths he would have never considered before. Nami changed his life

a great deal and with the threatening prospect of losing her looming over him Law needed to have something more certain. He wanted her to be his. She was already, this he knew. But still, he wanted to claim her, to tell the whole world that she was his and no one else's. Just his.

"I'll marry you, Nami-ya. The second you're healthy enough, I'll make you my wife." His voice was steady, filled with his conviction to make his declaration come true.

A raspy cough stirred him out of his monologue.

"Asshole!" she spoke, her voice harsh and rougher than normal. His heart stopped for a second, only to immediately smash against his ribcage in happiness that she really did, in fact, still had enough energy to gain consciousness and speak.

"Nami!" he exclaimed happily, not even bothering to try and hide his obvious excitement. "Hold on, you hear me? Just hold on a little longer."

"You have to – " she groaned. Law could tell she had trouble speaking.

"Don't overexert yourself, Nami-ya. Just stay awake. As soon as I'm free everything's going to be fine." He assured her, causing Nami to smile softly. Law had changed drastically since they had first met. But it was no wonder, since he'd been exposed to Luffy's engaging persona on a near daily basis the last few months. Anyone would change after being exposed to that!

"I want a … real p-proposal. Idiot." Nami closed her eyes and sank more into him. "You're … so warm, Law," she whispered. "I'm cold."

Law didn't have to think about her demand before responding. "I'll consider proposing again, properly, under one condition."

She breathed hard, placing her hand over his covering her wound and looked up at him curiously.

"Stay alive."

His voice was firm, strong – being strong for her. He tried to keep her alive as best he could under the circumstances. He felt better hearing her voice, better than he imagined possible at the moment. It made him feel warm and almost made him forget about their situation for a second. She made his heart race and ache in need, worry, fear, and their unspoken love. He'd grown attached to her over their time together and those feelings had grown into something so much more.

"Like I said before. You'll end up in hell. I won't go down there again, Nami-ya. Not even for you. So just stay alive. And don't worry about Mugiwara-ya. I'll torture him after this but no matter if you died or not, I won't kill him so you'll be all alone down there, burning and sweating and being really unhappy. Trust me. You have to survive."

Her weak laughter was enough to make him believe that indeed everything could become alright again. That she was strong enough to survive this fatal amount of blood she'd already lost. He had just started to let himself hope that she was going to be alright when her head fell limply back on his shoulder and he could no longer hear her ragged breath or the quiet beating of her heart.

In that same moment Law heard noises from outside telling him that finally, _finally._ Mugiwara made it here but he had more important concerns. He had to get Nami breathing again.

"_MUGIWARA-YA!" _he screamed at the top of his lungs with as much power as he could muster up.

Law's heart was racing in fear and adrenaline as he stood up as best he could to lay Nami on the cold stone floor. He needed to start reviving her immediately and trust that Luffy would find his way without any wrong turns.

When Law looked down he froze. The floor was full with blood that should be somewhere else. He knew she had been bleeding badly, but even in his darkest thoughts he hadn't thought it was that much. His heart clenched painfully as he put his hands on her deadly cold skin.

"_Tora-o_!" he finally heard. A door was crashed into and deafening noises erupted around him that he desperately tried to block out. His only focus was Nami and her not beating heart. Eventually, but not soon enough for his liking, his shackles were opened and finally, he was able to operate on her.

The fear never really left Law, not even when her heart was beating steadily inside her chest again. Even when she was lying inside his submarine, in his own infirmary, safe in his care, he just could not stop worrying about her.

* * *

><p>Until next time!<p>

R&R


End file.
